Le défouloir de Phobos
by Sugar-Gabe
Summary: Phobos, Cédric, la relation qu'ils ont vu par mes soins avec des années de maturité plus tard.


Phobos x Cédric

Décharger la pression à la façon du roi Phobos.

Bien sûr je passe après la guerre. J'aime passer après. C'est pas mon truc la guerre. Ahhh... Mon don de voir du yaoi partout. Voilà ce que ça donne quand je me rematte cette série qui repompe allégrement les winx. Ce que je pas quand je m'ennuie moi...

Résumé : juste du porno , pas besoin de s'arracher les yeux à revoir la série WITCH. Perso je trouve la tension sexuelle entre ces deux là (déjà j'en trouve) franchement évidente. Et puis hein, qui n'avait jamais pensé un jour à voir un épisode dans le quel ils baisent un bon coup ? Juste moi ?... Ce passe dans la librairie de la saison 1.

* * *

-Mon… Mon roi, aaaaah, laissa échapper Cédric.

Phobos n'avait pas pu résister un petit moment de plus. Un passage c'était ouvert et il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour localiser la librairie de son serviteur. Il avait presque défoncé la pauvre porte en verre qui n'avait fait de mal à personne. Un Cédric tout surpris de voir son seigneur ici avait accouru. Et maintenant… Phobos le baisait. Sauvagement. Sans aucun amour. Sans aucune douceur.

Ce sur le présentoir en plein milieu de la veille boutique. Il lui avait juste baissé son jean et s'était mit nu d'un claquement de doigt. Il tenait ses cheveux, y avant foutu un bordel sans nom. Il avait foutu aussi les bouquins sur le sol. Le roi n'en avait jamais eu rien à péter de sa couverture sur Terre. Cédric ne se savait bon qu'à une seule chose de toute façon. Tendre son trou et se le faire défoncer comme la pute que son roi avait fait de lui. Sa bite chaude et dure comme la plus mortelle des lames allait et venait en lui.

Ses mains aux longs doigts délicats à la finesse improbable s'étaient agrippés à ses cheveux, griffant son cuir chevelu et maintenant sa tête en arrière pour être sûr qu'il n'essayerait pas de les étouffer. Il ne l'avait même pas préparé. Peut-être était ce parce que son roi aimait voir ce léger filet de sang couler le long de son sexe et se perdre dans le peu de poil pubiens que lui octroyait ses cheveux platine. Ou parce que son roi n'avait que faire de lui octroyer un quelconque plaisir, voir une seule once de douceur.

Leur peau claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Phobos haletait à petites saccades. Il ne gémissait jamais. Mais par les dieux ce que c'était sexy quand c'était lui. Il ne se doutait pas que cela plaisait au Lord. Et Cédric n'oserait jamais lui avouer. Il se fairait tabasser, violer par toute la garnison puis jeter en prison sur les ordres de son maître s'il osait. Lui gémissait le titre de l'homme qui le remplissait sans vergogne et criait. De plaisir ou de douleur, il ne savait plus. À force de se faire baiser de la sorte… Les deux se mêlant comme leur deux corps. Des larmes brouillaient sa vue. Phobos le tira contre lui, glissa sa main libre sous sa chemise et s'amusait à pincer son torse comme si souvent. Cédric glapit. Son souffle saccadé était tout contre son oreille. Son corps maigre si chaud juste derrière lui. Et Cédric adorait ça.

-Quelle pute tu fais Cédric, se cru bon de placer le roi. La meilleure de tout Méridian à ne point en douter.

Comme si Cédric ne le savait pas… Phobos prit un de ses tâtons entre deux ongles et le transperça avec. Son serviteur cria un autre « mon roi » et il sentit le blond platine se tendre derrière lui. Phobos s'était répandu en lui. Il avait finit son affaire. Cédric le vit repartir vêtu de sa longue robe royale qui le moulait le moins possible.

Il sentit sa semence sur ses cuisses flageolantes et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Introduisant simplement trois doigts en lui il s'allongea pour relever le cul facilitant la profondeur de la pénétration. Il n'avait pas besoin de se branler. Phobos lui interdisait de toute façon. Ses doigts ne valait pas un membre mais il voulait en finir avec sa propre érection abandonnée et douloureuse. Sa chemise était tachée du sang venant de son téton. Comme pour lui prouver que le passage de maître avait bien eu lieux. Il fouilla un instant en lui, cherchant sa prostate. Il savait que cette endroit lui permettrait de se libérer plus vite.

-J'espère que votre Majesté voit ça, haleta-t-il.

Et s'imaginant son roi en pleine séance de voyeurisme il éjacula sur son ventre. Décoiffer, haletant mais finalement comblé.


End file.
